Various techniques are known in the art for signaling and managing power events in memory devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,146, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a memory system that provides one or more control signals for configuring and controlling a memory sub-system during a power failure or system reset. A power delay circuit and a power fail controller cooperate to quickly place the memory system in a retention state in the event a power failure event is detected. The power delay circuit detects either a reset signal or power failure to initiate the memory retention state. The power delay circuit and power fail controller ensure the memory system is initialized prior to entering the retention state.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0249087, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a power event indicator for managed memory device. A host device coupled to a managed memory device generates a signal indicative of an expected power event. The signal is received by the managed memory device, which performs one or more operations in response to the signal. In some implementations, a pin is added to a power management chip that provides a signal to interrupt the managed memory device when a power event is expected to occur. The signal provides the managed memory device time to finish one or more operations and to place the managed memory device in a known and/or safe state prior to the occurrence of the power event.